


Haikiyuu one-shots

by Noyaboop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyaboop/pseuds/Noyaboop
Summary: I am bored so i decided to try and write something here on Ao3 because like why not 😗✌️
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Daisuga

**Author's Note:**

> don't bully me this is my first time writing on here 😃🖐️

Sugawara was walking home with Daichi,today is the day Sugawara was going to come out to his parents about being gay and to tell them that he's dating daichi."are you sure you don't want me to come in with you"daichi asked suga with a worried expression.Sugawara nodded as he opened the door to his house and walked in,"ah sweetie welcome home I made some snacks for you"Suga's mom said as she looked up to see her son.Suga's dad was sitting in the living room reading a book,"mom...dad can I talk to you about something important"sugawara said as he walked to the living room where his dad was sitting.His mom followed and his dad placed his book down,"what's wrong sweetie?"his mom asked while sitting down."Mom,Dad..I have a boyfriend"Suga said looking up"Oh cool you can love any gender you wa-" "you mean girlfriend"Suga's mom said cutting his dad off.(A/N:before I continue have you ever seen the peppa pig meme when peppa is like "i sha'll call it twinkle toe" and then george is like "horesy" and they argued yeah that's about to happen)"No mom i'm gay if you don't understand what i'm trying to say"Sugawara said looking at his mother,"I will not accept you will be marrying A GIRL"suga's mom said "i'm gay" "A girl" "I like guys" "A GIRL" "I LIKE DI-"

.

.

.

.

.

Daichi was outside until he heard someone scream something which made him blush a bit.He then saw suga open the door,Daichi looked inside and saw suga's father reading a book and his mom on the floor clutching her side like she was in pain.Before daichi could say anything Suga said"her Negativity was getting to high"sugawra then grabbed daichi's hand and skipped to the park dragging daichi.Daichi couldn't help but smile.

The End


	2. Forgotten part 1 Ennotana

_**Ennoshita Pov** _

_Do they care?Do they notice me?Am I...Forgotten?_ Ennoshita thought as he walked down the hall,He ended up in front of the gym he looked up _Should i check on them?no they'll be fine_ Ennoshita thought but before he could continue walking he heard a voice "ENNOSHITA SAN!ARE YOU COMING TO PRACTICE TODAY"hinata yelled as ennoshita jumped a little"no no I was just passing b-""oh ennoshita are you coming in""yeah!yeah!"the whole team was now gathered outside even the coach and the managers.Ennoshita knew he couldn't say no "i guess i'll watch..."ennoshita said passing by them"yay!" hinata yelled as he followed ennoshita into the gym.Everyone smiled as they walked in to the gym.They was about to do a Scrimmage and they offered ennoshita a chance to play but he refused and let yamaguchi play instead.Ennoshita walked over to the score board and stood on the other side kiyoko on the other side,"how come you skipped practice?"ennoshita heard a voice said.He turned to see kiyoko staring at him,"i didn't really see the point of coming if no one ca-"'but you're one of the most important people here"kiyoko said cutting him off"so stop thinking you're not important" kiyoko said pushing her glasses up.Ennoshita smiled and nodded,soon yachi came over and the three of them started having a random conversation,Ennoshita wasn't paying attention until he saw a ball heading towards him.Suddenly some jumped in front of him and received the ball,"looks like someone forgot how to receive"Tanaka said with a chuckle.Ennoshita grabbed a ruler out his pocket and wacked tanaka on the head "pay attention to the game"Ennoshita said with a embarrassed face,Tanaka ran back to his spot and continued play."you sure you don't like him"he herd multiple voices said.He turned to see kiyoko,yachi,kinnoshita,narita,and even tsukishima looking at him"this ruler isn't just for slapping bald heads ennoshita said with a devilish smile,They all apologized and laughed.

_**Tanaka Pov** _

"you sure you don't like him"tanaka heard multiple voices say _does_ _ennoshita like me_ tanaka thought to himself once he saw the ball he shook the thought out his head and continued to play and focus on the game.Soon the game ended and I was getting ready to leave as I said my goodbyes and left i saw ennoshita already ahead of me i decided to catch up to him and walk to my house with him since we live near by"hey enno can I walk home with you?1"I yelled running towards ennoshita "well it's not like I have a choice"ennoshita said stopping and turning towards me"true true"i replied smiling.We started walking home and having small talks time to time."so why did you skip?"I asked turning towards him"at first it was becuase i was sick"he responded "but after that?"i asked with a confused look "well...Oh look my house bye tanaka"he said opening his door waving goodbye and leaving."bye enno..." _He's hiding something_ Tanaka thought to himself _I know he is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter was it good?ANd yes these are one shots but i decided to turn the ennotana one's in to one story which i'll update time to time but i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and have a good rest of your day


End file.
